Wings of Search
by RosePrince
Summary: 3 years have passed since the defeat of Ganon, and Komali has just realized why he has felt so alone. So he goes on a search to find the thing, or person that will make him happy once more.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Own any of it except the plot  
  
Author Notes: I don't know if I'll continue this fic, I just had the urge to write Zelda Fanfiction, I might continue it if I get positive reviews though^^  
  
~  
  
Wings of Search: Prologue  
  
He tossed and turned, he had many restless nights because of her. It had been three years since her disappearance but yet he still remembered her. How serious and dedicated she was, to the way she told him stories. At first he had felt sad asking if anyone had seen, heard news of her anything, but after awhile the feeling became worse.  
  
At first he thought he was starting to feel ill, but the doctor that stayed with them had said he was fine. The pain only became worse as the days continued. He find himself often looking to the sky expecting her to come from it's depths. But nothing ever came.  
  
As months went by the pain continued to grow more pain, and everyday his hope of her return begin to fade. He would stand outside listening to the wind, hearing her voice, and at times, it seemed he could even hear her play that instrument she always played.  
  
Soon weeks became months and months became years and now he stood lying on his bed, on a cold fall morning. It was always hard to tell the seasons on his island because it was always so warm, but he knew as he traveled often with the others even if his father forbid it. The ones he traveled with always allowed him to join them since it was the only time he came out of his room. Most knew how lonely and pained he had become since the time of her disappearance, and some knew the reason why it pained him so. They knew the answer that he longed to know yet none never told him, always waiting for him himself to find the answer out himself.  
  
Some said his Father knew about his sons leaving of the keep yet allowed it, for like the rest of his people he was glad to see his son up and about. Though everyday he left he was afraid he'd find out her whereabouts and disappear himself, leaving him alone.  
  
Some may call that vain but it was the love of his family that made him think such selfish thoughts, for his son was the only one left of his family, the only one left he truly trusted with his life. The man did trust his protectors but a bond between father and son, was a extremely rare one, that this man planned on never breaking.  
  
It was a quiet day that fall morning and the prince planned on having a day of flying, to take his mind off her. He exited his room, greeted by many. Stepping out into the sunshine he inhaled. The salty smell of the sea air filled his lungs, he thought about where he would fly today.  
  
Finally deciding that the wind shall be his guide and lead him to a destination he stretched his wings, she had encouraged him given him hope on the day he received his key to the sky, and with a small leap he was airborne.  
  
Feeling the wind under his wings was exhilarating, he bathed in the sunlight once more, before taking a steep dive skimming the waters edge. He continued to fly with no destination, he found himself enjoying this type of flying, he continued past the small islands that made his home what it was.  
  
Standing out in the bustle of sounds was a small note being plucked from a string, he listened intently, recognizing the sound. He flew to it. North, West, East it seemed to come from all directions. It was at it's fullest as he came to a stop on a small headstone shaped island. A opening that looked as if it had been once blocked by a giant stone stood directly in the middle of it all. He slowly made his way to the opening.  
  
He took a look inside and looked at the surroundings of the space. Another opening stood directly in front of him, two torches glimmered in the darkness, but what drew him closest to this unknown place was her presence, she had been here. Three years ago, she had stood where he stood. Played her instrument where he stood, looked on in awe where he stood, and then it hit him.  
  
Why he had felt so much pain, why he felt so lonely, why he felt uncompleted. He wasn't ill. No the pain he felt was caused by his heart. He loved her, and she was gone! He finally realized what everyone knew all along and his love was gone. He walked forward knowing this space in this island would lead him back to her, but like a magical barrier he was pushed back, slammed against the wall, he tried again. The same thing happened.  
  
He slowly walked out of the space. If he wanted to see her again he knew what, actually who he had to see. With that thought, he stretched his wings and rose into the air.  
  
"I must meet with my friend Link, I know he will be able to tell me where she is, where Medli is," The prince of the Rito Tribe made his way in the direction of Outset Island where he knew he'd find answers.  
  
~  
  
Author Notes: There Done the prologue, did you like it? If so please review or I may not even continue . 


	2. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda if I did I wouldn't be here would I?

Author Notes: I've decided to continue with this when I have time since Medieval Knights is my first priority. 

~

Chapter 1   
Questions Answered

Link stirred before opening an eye, only to see the full moon glimmering in the night sky. Slowly rising he brought his hand to his brow and closed his eyes thinking of his dream he had had. 

Darkness surrounded him, another stood to his left waiting in silence for the darkness to fade. His companion looked down before turning to him. His face hidden in the darkness Link couldn't tell exactly who the person was but he knew it was somebody of his acquaintance. 

"Thank you… you have no idea of the happiness you've brought me," The figure began to walk away, to the beam of light that had just appeared in the distance. He reached out and caught the other boys wrist. 

"You can't come back, never.." He knew the person was smiling, to himself or to the man in front of him he wasn't sure. 

"I know but never isn't as long as you may think." He slowly walked away and that's when he woke up. 

It had been three years since Ganon's defeat, and he was now twenty. He and Tetra had searched for new lands and had of yet to find them, for the past month they had stopped their searching and took rest on Outset Island. Many of his friends from his adventure that started by rescuing his sister had come to visit. He himself had gone to the Wind and Earth Temple to communicate to the two new sages and probably his closest new friends by way of praying. 

Once he had finished visiting friends, he and Tetra made their way back to Outset and that was where they stood. 

Link stood up. Ever since their arrival he had started to have that dream and every night he'd wake up just as the person walked away from him. It bugged him to no end as to who the person was but he never found out, which made him angrier then he already was. He made his way out of his grandma's house and stood overlooking the view of the Great Sea. His teal nightclothes were not exactly the best thing to wear when you had the cool night air passing you by but he didn't mind, he barely even noticed. 

"You know you'll get sick." He looked over his shoulder to see Tetra leaning against the doorframe, a pale green robe wrapped around her slender body. Link sighed before turning to fully face her a small grin broke over his features. 

"That means I'll get to see your maternal side doesn't it?" She winked. 

"Maybe, would you like to see my maternal side as you put it?" She walked to his side. Link was deep in thought, suddenly a scowl was placed across his face. 

"Not really!" She frowned before punching him lightly in the arm. Against popular belief the two of them were still just friends. All of Tetra's pirate crew (especially Gonzo) thought that whenever they proclaimed they were just friends was to protect themselves from the suggestive looks and birdcalls they would receive from them but they truly were just friends, who just happened to travel to new and unexplored places often. The young man looked to his female companion for a minute out of the corner of his eye "What you thinking about?" he asked innocently. 

She continued to look forward almost in a trance like state, her short blonde hair, which had grown longer in the past years, in her face. 

"I've been here twice yet I've never actually seen it and now that I have… it, it's like a never want to leave. I mean it's truly beautiful!" He stared at her before putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him, as she turned she saw the mock worry expression he wore. 

"What have you done with the Tetra I know? She would never use the word beautiful in a sentence unless she was being sarcastic!" She pushed him away muttering something about how men were clueless as she did so. He chuckled to himself. 

"You had that dream again didn't you?" He frowned before nodding instantly becoming serious. 

"Every night I have it and every night I come no closer in figuring it out. It's really getting on my nerves." "Everything gets on your nerves," Link looked at her. She smiled knowing he had heard her. 

"Well I'm going back to bed, hope you get some sleep Link." As she said this she had rose her hands behind her head and was slowly walking back to the warmth of the house and the bed she had been given as she was a guest. Her crew had decided they would protect the ship and were sleeping onboard it. Link watched her go before once again turning to look at the moon. His hand shone as the mark of the Triforce appeared on it. 

"What the…" He heard hurried footsteps, Tetra's head came from the side of the door. 

"Is yours reacting too?" Her voice held worry something rare for the woman pirate, he nodded. "Well?!" She asked the worry still there. 

"I'm not sure, I mean Ganon's fate was sealed in the final battle, I can't quite think of anything unless--" He paused thinking carefully through his idea. 

"Unless what? Link don't stop in mid-sentence!" His face held confusion. 

"Unless maybe one of the Sages are in trouble." He finished. Tetra's eyes grew wide, thinking the possibility over. It wasn't like they had hidden the temples so someone could possibly walk right in and destroy it, or find the Sage that resided there and taken them away from their praying. Her face darkened at the prospect of the power of the Sages being halted. 

"We should go now!" She head down to the boat knowing full well that they both had a change of clothes their as she still and her nightclothes on. Link reached out to her. 

"No! Tomorrow we'll leave," At her puzzled expression he continued "I have a feeling that all will be explained tomorrow, trust me." He looked her squarely in the eyes, deep aquamarine met sapphire, as he begged her to believe in him and wait till morning. She stared at him through determined eyes. 

"Of course I trust you Link. We will wait till morning and then set off," He muttered his thanks and this time followed her into the safety of the building. 

~

Morning came all too soon for Link's liking and the tension was high. Both young adults were on edge causing worry from the other two occupants of the cozy home and of course the six men who obeyed everything the young woman told them to believe were also worried. 

Tetra watched closely over her crew sitting barefooted in the sand. Many of the men stared at their young captain and worried about her. None of them knew of her true self and their true position in life as her royal guard but none needed to know of that information and she planned on keeping it that way until a life or death situation presented itself and the survival of her crew depended on their knowing of who they and she was. 

"Miss Tetra!" Zuko called from the watch tower, she found herself already on her feet and was running to where he stood. Grabbing the telescope from him she peered into it. 

"What did you see Zuko? Tell me!" The man looked at his captain in an odd way. 

"The Rito Prince is in the distance." He said slowly, and so he was and coming in at a way too fast speed, Tetra looked up from the telescope and waved in his direction, seeing her, the Prince made his way to where she stood. 

"Where's Link? There's something of importance that I'd like to speak to him about." Tetra unconsciously looked down at her hand. 

"He's practicing against Orca, what's the matter Komali?" The prince shook his head. 

"I need to speak to Link, it's urgent!" She grabbed him before he flew in the direction of Orca's home, he looked at her in a quiet rage, before shaking her off and flew in the direction he intended. 

"If it has anything to do with the events of three years ago Komali, then I defiantly am involved!" She yelled to him, the prince stopped in midair. 

"Fine meet me there," She nodded and jumped down to the main deck running after the flying Prince. 

When she finally caught up to him, Link and the young Prince were walking out of the house. Link wiped his brow with his sleeve, sweat rolled down his forehead, his golden hair shined brightly for the regular cap thrown over it was missing. Tetra noticed the look on Link's face. A stubborn one, yet one filled with guilt and grief. 

"No Komali, I will not put you or her in danger." The Prince flew in front of him, blocking his path until he was given the answer he wanted. 

"Please Link…. I, I love her! You can't not help someone when their reason is so pure!" He begged his eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. 

"No!" The Prince's face fell. 

"If you won't take me to her, then at least tell me where she's been the last three years Link, I deserve that!" Tetra instantly realized who they were talking about, Medli. 

"You should give him at least an explanation Link." He turned to face her, and she knew by the look she received that he was asking her if he should. She also saw worry, in the blondes eyes. Worry that if the Prince knew he'd do something drastic. Sighing in defeat he motioned for them to follow him. 

Link sat on his bed while Komali sat in a chair eyeing him, waiting patiently for him to begin. Tetra was leaned against the wall in a rather non feminine way but when had she ever been feminine? 

"Komali you have to promise me you won't go searching for her." Link said sternly aware he knew that the Prince had no plans on keeping the promise, even if he did make it so he was wasting his breath. 

"I can't promise you anything Link." He said matter of fact, Link fell backwards onto his bed. Tetra watched on with half closed eyes, watching as Link tried to think of a way to tell the Prince. She coughed gathering their attention. Once she had gathered this she began to retell the story Link had told her on many of occasions himself. 

Starting at when they had met at the Tower of Gods, the Temples and Sages and the final battle, she continued for well over a hour her audience never showing the least bit amount of boredom. 

"And that's that! Are you happy now?" She asked the annoyance clear in her voice, the Prince shook his head. 

"Now that I know all this, I truly must find her! You don't understand the pain I've been through!!" Link sat upright. 

"Don't? Komali, do you know how many creatures I've killed over the past three years?" Tetra looked at him. 

"Link." The man ignored her. 

"Do you? I've killed countless amount of numbers some who I haven't even needed to, some that were plain innocent! And I've killed a human, you have no idea what pain is!!" He jumped off the loft in a rage and headed out the door. 

~

"Link! Come down here this instant!!" Tetra hands were rose above her mouth as to make her voice louder which worked very well, considering how Link was occupying a tree and could still hear her. 

"You know this is where we met," She stared at him "You were hanging from that branch, woke up and fell. Now that I think about it, it was quite funny. Ow!!" A rock was launched at his face. 

"You know you're being very immature Link!" She called from where she was standing, Link looked down at her, 

"I'm the immature one? Look who's throwing rocks at me!" She smirked lazily at him before bending down to pick up another rock "Fine I'll help him! Just no more rock throwing." 

~

Author Notes: Just so you know I haven't actually beaten the game but I have the strategy guide which is enough for now (is too lazy to collect enough rupees so Tingle can translate Triforce shard charts ^^;;).

Please R&R 


End file.
